In the End
by HawkAngel XD
Summary: AU SessRin Olvidar fue una cosa fácil, pero ver la realidad de otros, es algo difícil de aceptar y comprender. El corazón destrozado y las alas rotas de un ángel es lo que se verá en esta triste historia. PASEN, LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEW!


In the End

De: HawkAngel XD

Antes ke nada…

**NINGUNO** **de los personajes en este fic es mío…. Es de la mejor creadora de anime… Rumiko Takahashi… **

**Summary, Spoiler**: AU SessRin; Olvidar fue una cosa fácil, pero ver la realidad de otros, es algo difícil de aceptar y comprender. El corazón destrozado y las alas rotas de un ángel es lo que se vera en esta triste historia. PASEN, LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEW!

Parejas: Sesshoumaru x Rin

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambios de escena, tiempo, etc.

'_pensamientos_' _**"canción," **_"Hablando"

**Nota de la Autora: **No se porque pero las ideas empezaron a fluir después de algo que leí… me empecé a sentir de esta forma… no se si fue frustración, enojo, decepción ó tristeza; lo único que pensé fue en deshacerme de este sentir, que no necesito… ojala ustedes puedan decirme que es… Lean y déjenme review, me fascinara saber de ustedes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the End  
_Linkin Park_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Rin's POV -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era una tarde soleada de primavera, me encontraba fascinada buscando a mis amigos ó compañeros de salón, y que por cierto me tope a uno de ellos en el camión. Estaba estudiando, un tanto concentrada, pero mi mente siempre rondaba y buscaba entre miradas a una sola persona. Ese chico que me sabia sacar sonrisas y enojos de Segundo a Segundo… mi mente seguía pensando en el, a pesar de que había hecho una promesa desde hace ya tiempo… Esa promesa incluía no pensar en el ni un segundo más de mi existencia… pues solo era perdida de tiempo… Aunque a mi misma no me podía negar que lo quería demasiado, sea lo que sea que me haya pasado con el, ó lo que habría investigado.

**(It starts with – Y empieza con)  
One thing- Una cosa / I don't know why – Y no se porque  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try – Y no importa como duro tu lo intentes  
Keep that in mind - ten en mente/ I designed this rhyme – como designe esta rima  
To explain in due time – para explicar en tiempo record  
All I know – todo lo que se  
**

Baje del transporte y ante el sol, venia caminando, buscando con la mirada personas conocidas para no hacer triste y demorado mi camino. Di muchos pasos sin saber que me deparaba el destino, un destino lleno de tragedias, dramas ó talvez aquella sola palabra que demostraría todo lo contrario en mí ser: Felicidad. Mis pensamientos se pasaron a una persona frente a mí, era uno de mis mejores amigos. Era uno de mis mejores confidentes y en quien siempre podía yo confiar. Entre bromas habíamos quedado que éramos algo como novios, de mentiras ó de una manera traviesa. Una de las personas más lindas que había conocido: Kouga.

La sonrisa en su rostro era clara, feliz, tal vez feliz por verme. Nos saludamos amigablemente con un beso en la mejilla, y comenzó a decirme algo interesante… sobre una fiesta después del examen de ingreso a facultad. Sonaba demasiado interesante, y tentaba mi imaginación al 100. Kouga me hablaba sobre esto feliz, diciéndome que debería invitar a más de mis amigos, y… menciono su nombre… Kouga, lo habría visto unas cuantas veces, pero nunca para hacerse amigo de el… de el, a un ser que yo querría demasiado, a el que solamente tenia unos cuantos meses de conocer, que ni siquiera habría de tener el año de conocer… Aquel, que a pesar del poco tiempo, me conocía a fondo.

_…In the end of these words, I'll discover my future…  
…al final de estas palabras, descubrire mi futuro…_

**time is a valuable thing – el tiempo es una cosa invaluable  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings – la ves volar, como el pendulo da  
Watch it count down to the end of the day – verlo contar hasta el final del tiempo  
The clock ticks life away. – el reloj toca la vida terminar  
It's so unreal - es muy inreal  
Didn't look out below - esto no se ve muy abajo  
Watch the time go right out the window - ver como el tiempo se va derecho hacia la ventana  
**

Siguió hablándome animadamente sobre aquella fiesta, un lugar donde se tendrían todos los lujos y que seria, sin llegar a dudas, lo más grandioso que habría después de aquel tedioso examen de 4 extenuantes horas. Me dijo sin dudar, que pidiera permiso, que seria lo mejor, y sin chistar, le dije que si. Ahora, horas después de ese encuentro, tomo mucho encuenta que debería de ir para distraerme de esta terrible soledad que aqueja mi corazón. Pensé muchas veces que me iba a librar de este sentimiento, y que a la vez no se como describir. No se si estoy hablando de tristeza, desesperación, de angustia, talvez celos, aunque de eso, se decir que no lo soy… yo que se, no se como describirlo. Puse mi confianza en estas letras para poder descifrarlo, con suerte y puedo lograrlo.

_…In the end of these words I'll discover my faith…  
…al final de estas palabras voy a descubrir mi destino…  
_

Llegue a mi escuela, feliz de saberme ahí, vi caras conocidas a las cuales salude con una sonrisa en mi cara. Y estando ahí, me gustaría saber que me depararía una vez más el destino. Fui a un lugar donde tenía que entregar un trabajo, y como era de esperarse en un día así, no encontré a nadie, excepto a un par de compañeros que buscaban lo mismo que yo. Decidimos subir a nuestro salón, al tercer piso, veníamos cada quien en su mundo, y como siempre, me topaba a mis amigos y siempre los saludaba y esa sonrisa conocida nunca abandonaba mi rostro. Salude a unas 3 personas cuando mucho, y seguí mi camino a mi atareado salón. Llegue y muchos de los de ahí, me saludaban con su mirada. Un par de ellos preguntaban cosas que no supe responder, después pase a saludar a una de mis mejores amigas ahí, Sango. Después de un par de minutos de estar hablando con ella… volví mi mirada unos segundos y apareció ante mis ojos. Aquel chico que antes les habia mencionado. Sus ojos miraron firmemente mi silueta, pero para no verme tan insistente, volteé con Sango y segui platicando hasta que el mismo, me saludo de la misma manera que Kouga lo habia hecho.

**Trying to hold on – tratando de aguantar / but didn't even know – pero ni saberlo  
Wasted it all just to - gastarlo todo solo porque si  
Watch you go – verte ir  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried – Y dejo todo adentro y a sabiendas que lo hago / it all fell apart – y todo se cae  
What it meant to me – todo lo que tenia valor para mi/ will eventually – todo será/ be a memory – una memoria / of a time when I tried so hard – en el tiempo cuando trate muy duro…  
**

Lo salude de manera cordial, y ese sentimiento de paz de saber que el estaba ahí, invadió mi mundo. Me podía saber tranquila, me podía saber feliz de que una vez mas… una vez más podía tener el placer de verlo. Y así como llego el, llegó otra de mis mejores amigas Ayame. Seguimos un momento más, hasta que las dudas de Aquel trabajo nos carcomían. Todos preguntaban que se debía hacer, y de eso, solamente una respuesta se encontraba. Ir de nueva cuenta donde habia ido unos momentos antes, y entregar aquel trabajo que nos salvaria de una F segura. Fuimos juntos a entregar el dichoso trabajo, no nos fijamos si nos seguían ó no, solo sabernos los dos acompañados era mas que suficiente. Y ahí, en mis cavilaciones encontré que saberme sin el, era una tragedia, un desperdicio de pensamiento y tal vez… hasta de vida. Como en otros días, solía escuchar una canción que hablaba sobre la libertad… y en esa canción se hablaba que de que servia la libertad si no tenia a una persona junto a ti haciéndote compañía?... de que servia esa libertad si no se podía compartir?... de que servia entonces?...

Muchas noches llore hasta quedarme dormida... pensando como iba a tener esa libertad, si era de saberse que no estaría junto a el… Que sabia perfectamente que todo lo de el, era un desperdicio de mi tiempo. Llore por meses al darme cuenta de este error, llore muchas de mis horas en el, cuando podría haber estado haciendo otra cosa… una cosa mejor. Llore mas al darme cuenta por las mañanas, que aquellos surcos que rodaban en mis mejillas decían que hasta en ese momento de inconsciencia, esas lagrimas rodaban y seguían su curso hasta detenerse en lo mas cercano a su cause.

_…In the end of these words, I'll cry 'til my sleep comes…  
…al final de estas palabras, voy a llorar hasta que el sueño venga… _

**And got so far – y llegue tan lejos  
But in the end – pero al final  
It doesn't even matter – eso ni siquiera importa  
I had to fall - y tuve que caer  
To lose it all – y dejarlo perder  
But in the end - pero al final  
It doesn't even matter – eso ni siquiera importa  
**

Me di cuenta que llorar, era tiempo perdido… servia para muchos casos, para desahogarte de algo que simplemente no sabias como sacar… esa era una de las principales fuentes del llanto en general. Y esa era la única razón en la que podía llorar… Lloraba de todas las frustraciones en las que me sabía envuelta. Ya no sabía que mas hacer, hasta que… tome este lienzo de papel, una pluma y escribir todo lo que sentía dentro. En el momento, me encontré con una muy buena amiga, tenia un año y medio de conocerla, y en ese lapso que me encontré conversando con ella, me di cuenta que la mayoría de las personas, tenían una persona con la cual pueden compartir su libertad… y me vi en un espejo, dándome cuenta que solamente era yo, que no tenia nadie mas a mi lado, y no sabia como, no sabia cuando, pero esperaría de a pocos, si era necesario, encontrar a alguien con quien podía asegurar y compartir esa libertad que tanto anhelaba.

Después de eso, hable con otro de mis amigos, hablándole de aquella fiesta que Kouga me habia dicho que le avisará. Segundos después lo vi, cruzando la plazoleta de mi escuela, me cambie de lugar y fui en su búsqueda, no se quien se habría encontrado primero, pero en lo que fue, no alcancé a volver a entrar al edificio a buscar a la maestra de aquel susodicho trabajo que les hable. Me quede conversando amigablemente de el, y recordé esta canción… alguna vez me habia dicho que se encontraba triste… y yo profusamente le conteste "no importa, seguirá estando genial," y en este momento, digo que es una canción triste, y seguirá teniendo el mismo significado para mi.

_…In the end of these words, I'll hear his voice…  
…al final de estas palabras, escuchare su voz…_

Me gustaba como contaba sus aventuras, me gustaba como su cuerpo se acomodaba para poder verme sin perturbación. No lo se, siempre habia algo que me gustaba de el, a pesar de ese tiempo en que lo habia olvidado, siempre habrían cosas que recordaba y me gustaba decir, que me gustaba contar. Eso que siempre le decía a mis amigos, esos amigos que siempre tenían un momento para mi… Ahora que lo pienso siempre los atormentaba con esos amores que nunca se podían formar… y hablando de eso, siempre fui mala para el amor… Habría rechazado uno de los mejores corazones, una de las mejores personas que habia conocido… pero como dicen "el hubiera no existe," ese hubiera, tendría que haber cambiado mi mundo… tal vez, de conocerlo a el después, no hubiera sido lo mismo, pero de todas formas, el saber que lo conocía era una de las mejores cosas que me habia pasado, que me habia enviado el destino para saber afrontar. Aquellos tormentos de los cuales comentaba, ya no quería ni mencionarlos, era quitarles tiempo a mis amigos, esas cosas que ni siquiera les interesaban a ellos… pero ahora, solamente puedo decir que mejor, que escribirlos; talvez de eso, pueda salir algo mejor.

**One thing- Una cosa / I don't know why – Y no se porque  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try – Y no importa como duro tu lo intentes  
Keep that in mind - ten en mente/ I designed this rhyme – como designe esta rima  
To explain in due time – para explicar en tiempo record  
All I know – todo lo que se  
**

Pasaron las horas, y la hora de mis exámenes llegaron, presente insegura, puesto que no habia estudiado lo suficiente, no habría estado lo suficientemente concentrada para que cada una de esas palabras a presentar, se quedaran en aquel pedazo de mente, que seguía siendo ocupado por una persona que no valdría la pena. Después de saber que mi invitación a dar una vuelta, habia sido rechazada, después de presentar me dirigí a mi casa; Casa que el conocía, que algunas veces se presentaba, y yo feliz de poder tenerlo cerca.

Llegue sin ánimos, quería sonreír de algo mas de mi monotonía, quería hacer algo más… Talvez quería solo compañía, talvez, talvez no lo sabría. Tome asiento en uno de los sillones, encendí el aparato televisor, y gire el control en varios canales, hallando uno que llamo la vista a mi interés. Me quede sentada mirando aquel programa sin saber siquiera que pudiera ser de mi, que podía pasarme. Pensé poco más de una hora que debía hacer de mi vida, y justamente encontré el remedio perfecto a esta maldita depresión que mi roto corazón siempre tenia. Halle el lienzo mas hermoso que la vida me pudo dar, y comencé a escribir esto.

**In spite of the way you were mocking me – apesar de la forma que te estabas burlando de mi  
Acting like I was part of your property - actuando como si yo fuera parte de tu propiedad  
Remembering all the times you fought with me - recordando todas aquellas veces que peleaste tu conmigo  
I'm surprised it got so (far) - estoy sorprendido que haya llegado (lejos)  
Things aren't the way they were before - las cosas no son como eran antes  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore - ni siquiera podrias reconocerme otra vez  
Not that you knew me back then – no como me conocias aquella vez  
But it all comes back to me - pero todo, después viene hacia a mi  
**

_…In the end of these words, I'll watch my time 'till the end…  
…al final de estas palabras, voy a mirar mi tiempo como acaba…_

La inspiración llego de muchas Fuentes… pero sobretodo de una… de una oración que habia hecho que mi cuerpo fuera una vez mas, algo que se movía sin razón… Yo habia querido muchas veces un corazón… un corazón que yo podría amar sin tentación… un corazón de cual podía decir palabras dulces y el me respondiera con besos en mis labios ó en mis mejillas… solamente un corazón al cual poderle dar mi amor. Era difícil… sobretodo por este mundo cruel, falso y despiadado… yo quería encontrar amor, y hasta ahora…

Talvez esa pregunta algún día, tenga respuesta…

Segui escribiendo esto sin cesar, quería terminar, a sabiendas que no podría que no sabría como terminar… Lo deje para después, así como todas esas cosas del corazón… todas esas cosas que no servían… como alguna vez las habría llamado. Todas las mañanas, en unos minutos de mi tiempo, habría de escuchar mi canción… una de mis tantas canciones, que sin duda, me dedicaba a mi misma, pues nadie, absolutamente nadie, habría de dedicarme una. La escuchaba sin cesar, y a mi cantándola con el mismo sentimiento que la canción me provocaba. Llegue a llorar del sentimiento que me oprimia sin cesar el corazón, el sentimiento de tristeza profundo que me embargaba cada vez que me veía cerca de el, sin poderle decir, que lo habia olvidado, pero los recuerdos me invadían sin cesar, y que por eso, siempre lo tenia en mi mente. Siempre en un gran espacio de mi corazón y mente, siempre se encontraba el, con su fulminante sonrisa, y esos ojos que con brillo me alegraban mi solitaria vida …

Todas las reacciones hacia mi, fueron las mismas, fueron las de una simple amiga, y que alguna vez, quiso algo más. Mi vida, siempre tuvo frías compañías, nunca vieron, nunca comprendieron lo que yo alguna vez quería… Alguna vez le mencione que era alguien que necesitaba mucho afecto, pero nunca lo llego a tomar como algo de importancia… A mi siempre me gustaba que me abrazaran, eso era simple de entender… pero jamás fue fácil de hacer. Mi alegría se basaba en aquellas sonrisas y miradas que me dedicaban, de saberme de algún modo felices de poder verme una vez mas a los ojos, y yo al mismo tiempo, al saber que una vez podía tenerlos en contacto y que de alguna forma podía en ellos yo confiar. Mi sentimiento hacia el nunca cambio, siempre fue el mismo de siempre, hasta ahora…

_  
…in the end of these words, He'll know my feelings… _

…_.al final de estas palabras, el sabrá mis sentimientos…  
_

**In the End – y al final**  
**I kept everything inside and even though I tried – Y dejo todo adentro y a sabiendas que lo hago / it all fell apart – y todo se cae  
What it meant to me – todo lo que tenia valor para mi/ will eventually – todo sera/ be a memory – una memoria / of a time when I tried so hard – en el tiempo cuando trate muy duro…**

Su nombre nunca desaparecía de mi mente, siempre habría momentos en que solo con mencionar su nombre, habrían de venir los miles de recuerdos que tenia sobre el… No sabia que mas hacer… no tenia idea de cómo fuera a terminar esta triste historia… no sabia, no sabia ni como terminaría. Pasaron días, y pude ponerme en contacto con mi hermana gemela Megan. Ella era todo lo contrario a mi, ella era todo lo que yo quería ser y no podía. Ella era calida, cariñosa, alegre, siempre con una sonrisa, siempre ayudaba a los demás con lo que podía… todas aquellas cosas que yo no podía, y no lograría hacer. Le dije a mi madre que quería tener un par de días con la compañaza de Megan. Me fui un par de días a su casa, que vivía con mi padre, con el cual nunca pude tener una relación, pero a pesar de eso, seguía siendo su hija y aunque yo no quisiera, el me quería.

En esos días, le dije a mi hermana todo lo que sentía, y como en muchos días llore sin cesar, explicándole todas aquellas confusiones que yo sentía. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue abrazarme y hacerme saber que ella estaría para mi, todo el tiempo que yo quisiese. Después de llorar, mi hermana hizo todo lo posible para hacerme reír, lográndolo con todo su éxito. Pasamos varias horas de diversión, solamente en nuestra compañía… solamente mi hermana gemela Megan y yo. Regrese feliz después de esos dos días, Mi hermana megan hizo todo lo mejor para que yo me sintiera mejor, y gracias a eso, le deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, todo lo que alguna vez yo he querido… Volví feliz a mi mundo normal, a pesar que esa masa de tristeza siempre seguía ahí, opacando toda la luz que mi vida quería irradiar y no podía. Ahí es cuando, muchas de estas cosas pasaron y quiero comentar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- End Rin's POV -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una linda morena de ojos verdes se encontraba caminando en una de las aceras caminando para su casa. Cruzando una de ellas, no dio en cuenta que un conductor venia hacia ella en altas velocidades y que además de eso venia borracho y drogado, y lo peor de todo que se encontraba manejando. El golpe que el carro le dio, fue fatal…

Días después, de haberla hospitalizado, su semblante comenzó a dar mejores aspectos, dándole así, a la familia y amigos poder visitarla y estar unos momentos con ella, antes que le aplicarán alguna morfina que la hiciera dormir. Sus familiares, sobretodo su hermana, sufría demasiado por su otra mitad… su gemela… ella que sufría tanto del corazón y que ahora, físicamente también tuviera que sufrir. Muchos de sus amigos pasaron a visitarla, a tener unos minutos con ella, pero el que se veía mas interesado, era el… Su hermana Megan lo veía llorando amargamente a su lado, los minutos que le daban los doctores para poder estar a su lado. Se dio cuenta que al igual que ella, aquel joven de ojos ambarinos, sufría igual o más que ella.

**I've put my trust in you – puse mi confianza en ti  
Pushed as far as I can go – aplicarla lo mas lejos que pude  
For all this - por todo esto  
There's only one thing you should know – solamente hay una cosa que debes de saber  
I've put my trust in you – que puse mi confianza hacia ti  
Pushed as far as I can go – aplicarla lo mas lejos que pude  
For all this – por todo esto  
There's only one thing you should know – solamente hay una cosa que debes de saber **

Una noche que acompañaba a su hermana, esta abrió los ojos, y con la fuerza que habia ganado los últimos días, se quito la mascara de oxigeno y le hablo, quedo, muy suave al tacto de los oídos.

"Megan?,"

"Rin! Por dios santo! Has despertado!! Hermanita como te sientes?"

"Lo suficientemente bien – respira profundo- para decirte si me puedes conseguir papel y una pluma,"

"papel y pluma?"

"consíguelos, no preguntes," dijo para volverse a poner la mascara de oxigeno.

Tardo 10 minutos en encontrar las hojas y la pluma, y dándose prisa, entro al cuarto de su hermana, asustada y sofocada de lo que su hermana tendría pensado hacer.

"Rin?" preguntaba asustada, puesto no sabia si su hermana seguía despierta ó dormida.

"Megan, los tragiste?," respondió sin chistar.

"claro, como tu lo pediste, papel y una pluma,"

"recuéstame para que pueda escribir,"

"pero que quieres escribir hermana!," preguntaba, acomodando la cama y poniendo el soporte para que su hermana pudiese hacer lo que tenia pensado.

"Todo lo que no he podido decir," dijo está dejando callada a su hermana.

Paso más de una hora, y Rin, seguía escribiendo y doblando las hojas a placer… después de terminar le menciono a su hermana. "Megan, cada una de estas hojas tiene un nombre, por favor entrégalas, pase lo que pase entrégalas," dijo Rin tociendo fuertemente

"Claro hermana, lo que tu digas," dijo Megan, temiéndose lo peor.

Momentos después, el sonido de la puerta y una voz masculina preguntando si se podía pasar se escucho. Megan abrió la puerta, sin saber que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

"Que bueno que estas aquí, me acba de entregar unas especies de cartas, ojala y tu me puedas ayudar a entregarlas," dijo megan al aun desconocido.

"Cartas?" preguntó.

"si, hay una con tu nombre," busco entre ellas, encontrándola, y depositándola entre sus manos.

"Léela ahora, talvez puedas deshacerte de dudas, ahora esta despierta,"

"claro," dijo sentándose en la cama de Rin, _Su_ Rin. Tomo su mano, y sintió que la apretaban, descubrió que aquella mirada esmeralda lo miraba fijamente y fue entonces cuando abrió la hoja de papel y comenzó a leer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _Rin's POV_ Normal POV -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Ojala que mi hermana te haya entregado esto, ella nunca me falla, pero en esta ocasión creo que no podré asegurar esto. Trate lo más que pude de deshacerme de este maldito sentimiento que no puedo describir… Me hubiera gustado decirte muchas cosas, una de ellas es que me fascina que me abraces, lastima que ya no podrás hacerlo…  
_

Sintió el abrazo calido y fuerte de aquella persona que le habia confiado todo de su ser… sintió un calido beso en su frente, y siguió pensando en aquella carta que le habría dejado a manos de su hermana.

C_reo que la hora de mi partida ha llegado, siento mucho dejarte, pero creo que tendré un lugar mejor, un lugar donde pueda sonreír y poder saber que allá me amaran, y podré saberme amada por todos los que me encuentre en aquel lugar. Tu fuiste una de las mejores personas con las que me tope en este mundo, el destino me puso a ti en mi camino, y estoy totalmente agradecida de haberte tenido a mi lado, como mi compañía en esta vida. _

Sintió las lágrimas de aquel que la abrazaba, y que seguía depositando besos calidos en su frente, ante las palabras que ella habia escrito. Su hermana Megan, se veía paralizada, puesto que no sabia que habia escrito su hermana Rin, en aquella carta. 

Espero que hayas leído absolutamente todo, desde que comencé a sentir esto… mis memorias… Para este momento, mi corazón, esta muy feliz de haberte tenido en mi vida, fuiste una de las mejores cosas que me pudieron pasar, y eres a una de las pocas personas que he podido amar. Me gustaría verte feliz después de mi partida… me gustaría ver flores adornar tu cuarto, para que no se vea lugubre y solo… Cuídate mucho, mi corazón… si, cuida mucho a mi corazón, que te lo haz robado de la forma mas linda jamás hecha. Tárdate en subir… pero como quiera, te estaré esperando aquí arriba.

_Cuidate amor, _

Rin.

_  
_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En Aquella carta, jamás menciono su nombre, cuando sintio que las fuerzas una vez mas le daban razones, se quito la mascara de oxigeno, entre los brazos que aquel joven, y le dijo en un suspiro…

"Besame, es lo ultimo que quiero sentir,"

No lo dudo ni un instante, y la beso de la manera mas dulce, la mas tierna que conocia… El sabia perfectamente de lo que se estaba enfrentando… Esta era su voluntad y asi la cumpliría.

Al termino de ese beso, la chica a quien la vida se le estaba yendo como arena entre los dedos, le dijo lo que siempre le habria querido decir.

"Te amo, eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida, una de las únicas personas a quien he podido hacerlo, TE amo muchísimo Sesshoumaru," dijo en un suspiro y fue cuando las maquinas que sostenían su vida comenzaron a sonar desesperadas, haciéndoles saber a los doctores que la vida ahí contenida, se iba.

**I tried so hard – y trate tan duro  
And got so far – y llegue tan lejos  
But in the end – pero al final  
It doesn't even matter – eso ni siquiera importa  
I had to fall - y tuve que caer  
To lose it all – y dejarlo perder  
But in the end - pero al final  
It doesn't even matter – eso ni siquiera importa  
**

Los doctores corrieron con las unidades de resucitación quitando al frustrado y triste muchacho de los brazos de la chica que tenían que darle una oportunidad mas de vida…. Más nunca lo lograron… Aquella joven vida se les fue como muchas otras en ese hospital…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese joven triste, llego del funeral de la persona quien tuviera mas confianza, a quien le diera todo… y ahora no la tenia entre sus brazos como lo solía ser.

_…__In the end of these words… He'll cry for her, he'll show his weakness… He'll show his love for her…  
…al final de estas palabras… __El llorara por ella… el mostrara sus debilidades… el mostrara su amor por ella…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

14/mayo/2007 7.43pm

**…Este fic salio al horno con 14 paginas…  
**

Author's Note: Ojala les haya gustado, un poco antes de terminarlo me puse a llorar, es algo que senti muy desde el fondo y queria sacarlo de una vez por todas… Espero sus reviews, esos me aletan a seguir adelante con esto. Cuidence…

_HawkAngel _


End file.
